


Sutileza

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Touya assistiu com irritação o menino chinês sair correndo após entregar para Yukito o seu presente daquele dia, uma caixa de bombons.





	Sutileza

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



Touya assistiu com irritação o menino chinês sair correndo após entregar para Yukito o seu presente daquele dia, uma caixa de bombons.

"Você quer um ?" Yukito ofereceu após Syaoran estar fora de vista.

"Não"

"Só porque veio dele ?"

"É um motivo perfeitamente válido. Eu não acho que você deveria ter aceitado, você só vai encorajá-lo assim"

"É só uma paixonite infantil Touya, vai passar sozinha um dia desses"

"Eu espero que sim porque eu não aguento mais isso"

"Porque te incomoda tanto...é porque ele é um menino ?"

"Não. É porque ele é um merdinha sem noção e ele nem sequer é sútil sobre o troço todo"

"Sutileza nem sempre tem tanto valor assim, é meio bom saber de certeza que alguém gosta de você"

"Sim, eu acho...me dê um dos bombons"

"Certo" Yukito disse abrindo a caixa para Touya escolher "Posso saber o que te fez mudar de idéia ?"

"Eu apenas pensei agora que irritaria bastante o pirralho saber que você deu pra mim algo que ele deu especialmente pra você"

"Você é incorrigível"

"Eu sei" Touya disse dando uma mordida no chocolate.


End file.
